


ICE CREAM LOVE ♡~

by monicaverkwan



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaverkwan/pseuds/monicaverkwan
Summary: Em uma bela noite, os membros do Seventeen se reuniram para fazer uma live, apenas Vernon e Seungkwan não estavam presentes. No dia seguinte, os dois fizeram uma live juntos tomando sorvete. Mas o que aconteceu na noite anterior que os impediu de participar da live com o resto do grupo?





	ICE CREAM LOVE ♡~

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: Olá! Ainda não sou experiente em escrever fanfics, mas espero que gostem! Fiz com muito amor! ♥

Em uma bela noite, os membros do Seventeen estavam relaxando em seu dormitório. Como tinham tempo livre, resolveram fazer uma live para conversar com os fãs. Seungcheol avisou para todos se prepararem e estarem lá no horário combinado. Alguns dos membros foram se arrumar enquanto outros foram comer algo.

Vernon tinha saído para caminhar. Estava quase na hora de começar a live e ele ainda não tinha chegado. Os membros tentaram ligar para ele, mas o celular estava desligado. Então Seungkwan avisou o grupo que iria esperar e assim que Vernon chegasse, os dois iriam para a sala juntos.

Faltavam apenas 10 minutos para a live começar quando ele chegou:

— POR QUE VOCÊ DEMOROU TANTO? — Disse Seungkwan desesperado.

Vernon o encarou confuso.

— POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ATENDEU O CELULAR?

— Ah, acabou a bateria!

— Temos que ir logo ou vamos perder a live! MAS OLHA SÓ PARA VOCÊ! Não pode aparecer ao vivo assim! Vai tomar um banho rápido e se apresse!

Ainda um pouco confuso, mas achando graça, Vernon vai tomar banho. Seungkwan esta esperando na porta do banheiro quando escuta ser chamado:

— Kwannie... O shampoo acabou!

Seungwan entra no banheiro e procura por outro shampoo no armário.

— Aqui está! — Ele abre a cortina e entrega o frasco — A live já começou, se você demorar, não vamos aparecer!

— Você pode ir lá, eu ainda vou demorar um pouco...

— Não quero ir sem você! Fiquei esse tempo todo te esperando Vernonie...

Então Vernon sorri de modo travesso, com os olhos brilhando de alegria, puxa Seungkwan para o chuveiro. No primeiro momento, ele olha revoltado para o amado, que sorri, o segurando pela cintura e o beijando. Em poucos segundos, Kwan muda de humor completamente. Apenas Vernon conseguia fazer isso.

— Ahhh... Minha roupa... Está toda molhada... — Seungkwan tentava parecer indignado.

— Vem, vamos tomar banho juntos. — Brincou Vernon.

Se beijando de baixo do chuveiro, com a água escorrendo, eles começam a despir Seungkwan. Suas roupas encharcadas são jogadas para o lado. O contato com o corpo nu de Vernon deixa Kwan muito excitado, especialmente porque ele foi pego de surpresa pela situação.

Sorrindo, Seungkwan pega o shampoo e começa a lavar os cabelos de Vernon, que fecha os olhos e sorri apaixonadamente. Ele enxagua com cuidado, acariciando o cabelo macio de seu namorado. Após conferir o trabalho bem feito, ele para e o encara.

Vernon, que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, sabia exatamente o que aquele olhar significava. Então ele pega o shampoo e começa a lavar o cabelo de Seungkwan, aparentemente muito satisfeito com a situação. Os dois tem um sorriso bobo no rosto, era impossível esconder o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Seungkwan pega o sabonete e faz muita espuma, com carinho começa a lavar o corpo de Vernon. Conforme vai passando as mãos pelo corpo do amado, o clima descontraído começa a ficar um pouco mais quente. Seu coração começa a bater mais forte e sua respiração acelera. Ele não conseguia resistir o desejo que sentia.

Como quem não esta fazendo nada demais, ele passa a mão no pênis de Vernon, que o olha sorrindo. Seungkwan tenta disfarçar olhando para cima, mas suas orelhas estão vermelhas. Vernon adorava o modo como seu namorado, mesmo morrendo de vergonha, quase sempre tomava a iniciativa. Ele passa a mão pela nuca de Kwan e o trás para perto, beijando-o.

A troca de carícias e a sensação de seus corpos molhados colados um no outro vai deixando Vernon cada vez mais duro. Ainda se beijando, Seungkwan começa a masturba-lo. Ele vai descendo e beijando o pescoço, tocando o corpo de Vernon com seus lábios, até ficar de joelhos. Olhando nos olhos dele, começa a chupa-lo lentamente.

A água do chuveiro batendo em seu corpo, sua língua passando pelo pau rígido do namorado. Vernon passa a mão pela nuca de Kwan, segurando em seus cabelos molhados e aprecia a visão. A pressão e a velocidade aumentam naturalmente. Com uma mão, Seungkwan aperta a nádega de Vernon e com a outra coloca o pau cada vez mais fundo em sua boca, o fazendo gemer e suas pernas tremerem.

Lentamente, Kwan fica de pé, olhando para o amado que se aproxima sorrindo e limpa o líquido que esta escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Terminando o banho, eles pegam as toalhas para se secar. Vernon mais uma vez surpreende Seungkwan, abrindo sua toalha, enrolando nele e abraçando-o forte:

— Me deixe te ajudar ♥~

Então Vernon começou a secar o corpo molhado do namorado. Enquanto secava o cabelo dele, carinhosamente o beijou. Conforme foi passando a toalha, foi beijando cada parte do corpo exposto de Kwan.

— Ahhh... Vernonieee... — Seungkwan disse gemendo de modo manhoso.

Deixando a toalha cair no chão, Vernon segura Seungkwan, o levantando. Kwan prender suas pernas na cintura no namorado, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijando. Vernon caminha até o quarto carregando Kwan, o coloca em sua cama e deita sobre ele:

— Mas e se os membros voltarem?

— Não se preocupe com isso Kwannie ♥

O jeito relaxado de Vernon sempre acalmava e tranquilizava Kwan.

Vernon o beija lentamente. Quando suas línguas se tocam, o corpo de Seungkwan começa a esquentar. Com uma mão, Vernon começa a tocar o mamilo cada vez mair rígido do parceiro, enquanto a outra estimula o pênis cada vez mais duro. Ele morde levemente a orelha de Kwan, que geme.

Vagarosamente, ele vai beijando a pele macia e descendo, passando pelo pescoço, até chegar no peito, sentindo a respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado do namorado. O corpo de Seungkwan começa a se contorcer de prazer. Vernon o olha excitado e desce mais um pouco. Kwan geme alto nesse momento, segurando com força no lençol. Conforme a velocidade aumenta, ele contorce os dedos dos pés. Gemendo alto, com seus pelos arrepiados, seu corpo todo treme.

Vernon deita ao seu lado, beijando sua bochecha e acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto Kwan respira ofegante. Eles trocam olhares e sorriem. Segunkwan segura Vernon pela nuca e o beija profundamente. Ele passa sua língua bem devagar pelo lábio inferior do amado, mordendo levemente. O casal se beija apaixonadamente. Vernon fica por cima de Seungkwan, que fecha os olhos e geme o nome do namorado, pedindo por mais.

... [♡]

Os dois estão deitados lado a lado, transpirando e ofegando. Seungkwan deita no peito de Vernon, que o abraça. De mãos dadas, dedos entrelaçados, eles ficam parados por alguns momentos. De pouco em pouco a respiração deles vai voltando ao normal. É como se eles fossem as únicas pessoas no planeta. Os dois tem sorrisos bobos no rosto, se sentindo o casal mais feliz que já existiu. De repente:

— ESQUECEMOS DA LIVE! —Seungkwan levanta a cabeça e olha assustado.

Vernon apenas ri de modo descontraído, como sempre fazia ao ver Kwan apavorado. Eles se trocam, estendem as toalhas e andam rápido pelo corredor. No momento que chegam na sala, a live acaba. Alguns dos membros fazem piadinhas equanto outros os questionam. Vernon assume a culpa dizendo que se atrasou e seu celular estava sem bateria. Então os membros começam a voltar para o dormitório.

— Você está triste por que não participou da live? — Vernon pergunta preocupado.

— Não, não é isso... É que... Bem... — Seungkwan ainda está corado.

— Desculpe! Vou compesar!

— Não precisa, você já compensou... — Seungkwan solta uma risadinha — Até demais!

— Amanhã vou fazer uma live com você! Só nós dois!

— Isso vai parecer suspeito!

— Não se preocupe! Vamos fazer o que você quiser! Podemos fazer um jogo ou comprar sorvete, fazer uma live confortável e se divertir! — Vernon abraça Kwan bem forte.

— Então pode deixar que eu pago o sorteve!

Os dois se olham sorrindo.

— Vernonie, eu te amo ♥~

— Também te amo muito Kwannie ♥

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente e de mãos dadas voltam para o dormitório.

**Author's Note:**

> Fonte de inspiração: http://www.vlive.tv/video/24188
> 
> AGRADECIMENTOS: Obrigada Viih pela ajuda e pelos conselhos! Nunca conseguiria fazer essas fanfics sem você! ♥


End file.
